The beginning
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: What if Rick and Evie had met before....when they were both children in Cairo? R and R :
1. Chapter 1

Okayyy this is my first fic for Evie and Rick_i just recently watched The Mummy again, and was reminded how incredibly adorable they are as a couple (also how much i wish i looked like Evie).

Don't know if it'll turn out ok. But whatever.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.

**********

Standing on the sunbaked pavement in front of the families Cairo home, Jonathan Carnahan scuffed the sides of his boots in the dust, and nodded at regular intervals as his mother continued her long list of instructions and warnings that was invariably repeated at the beginning of every family vacation.

"....and please don't lose your key again, Jonathon, it takes a long time to get them cut here...."

Jonathon sighed, and cast a glance at his father, obviously as bored with the speech as his son was, and eager to leave.

"They'll be fine, Layla, they always are..."

His wife gave him a look, and carried on, ending, as always, with "And make sure you look after Evelyn..."

She waited.

"Jonathon!"

Realizing, a few moments too late, that a response was clearly recquired, Jonathon shook himself out of his reverie and tried to remember what his mother had been saying.

"Ummmm.....?"

His mother sighed deeply.

*

Five minutes later, Mr and Mrs Carnahan had left, and Jonathon was still scuffing his shoes in the dirt, and mulling over the gross injustice which is life itself.

No twelve year old boy should be constantly under obligation to look after his sister. It was just wrong.

He glanced over to where Evie was perched on the top rung of the gate, staring with wide-eyed awe at the local people passing on the road, fascinated by even the tiniest detail that marked out the scene as Egyptian.

Jonathon understood, he wanted to explore too...but not with Evelyn tagging along.

If eight years old was old enough to borrow his things without asking and then lose them....well, it was old enough to look after yourself.

It wasn't that he didn't like his sister....as such. He just felt he was too old to have to go around with her.

Espeacially today, the first day of the holidays...

Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Jonathon, why does Mummy always say you have to look after me?"

He shrugged. "Because you're too-" with undisguised bitterness "YOUNG."

She immeadiatly jumped down from the gate. "I'm NOT too young!"

A perfect opportunity... Jonathons eyes gleamed.

"Yes, you are...." he taunted.

"Am not." She scowled. "I'll prove it!"

"Fine. Meet me back here at one...."

He was actually surprised when she nodded agreement. Cairo was a big city, and she'd never been left to go around by herself there before.

"Okay. But if you get scared or lose your key or something, don't come crying to me!"

Evie spun around. "Fine! And if you get into trouble, don't expect me to cover up for you again!"

"Fine!"

They both turned and stormed off...

*

**Like it? Review nd i'll continueee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, angelinthesky-121, u actually rock, for reviewing sooo quick!!!**

**Disclaimer: I AM Evie. I wish! She's uber-pretty.**

***************

Evie wanderd through the crowded streets, breathless with excitement to finally be out by herself in one of her favourite places.

The family had visited Egypt many times, but it was always a welcome change from the cold grey streets of London.

While both cities were equally crowded, the similarities stopped there: the striped suits of businessmen were replaced with the loose flowing brightly coloured robes of the local people, department stores were replaced by bustling market stalls, and the drizzle gave way to hot sun.

The swirling colour all around, the language, the crowds of people, the towering pyramids that overlooked the city, all seemed to form a magical new world for Evie- even on the first day of the holidays, the prospect of returning to england loomed ahead.

She envied the other children: most of them barefoot, playing around the market stalls, and none of them forced to follow their older brothers around....

Well, she'd show everyone she could take care of herself...

*

She was standing on tip-toe, trying to get a better look at a stall of heavy gold jewlery, when a small crowd of boys tore past her, chasing after a nearly-burst football.

She looked around, and was about to turn back when one of the boys caught her eye.

He was tall, a couple of years older than she was, and an inch or so above all his friends.

He was tanned from the sun, but even from a distance, he was different from the other boys: they were Egyptian children, he was blue eyed and light haired, and although he shouted in the same language that they did, his accent had an american twang....


End file.
